1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a hydraulic oil cylinder structure with reverse force function to be mounted to the physical training devices such as the climbing exerciser or the pulling exerciser.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The physical training devices have become very popular merchandises in the modem society. Everybody wishes to set up one either at home or in the office area for exercising during break or leisure time to improve the working efficiency or increase the lung capacity. It is not exaggerate to say that the physical training devices are the necessities in the life of the modern people. Therefore, the safety and the whole structure of those devices require more attention.
Referring to FIG. 1 and 1A, as the conventional climbing exerciser consists of one main body (10), two base plates (11), two cylinders (12), two treadles (13), one pulley (14) and one pulling rope (15), wherein the pulley (14) is mounted at the proper position on the main body (10), with two base plates (11) pivotally and respectively connected on the two sides of the main body (10) in a movable status; a side plate (16) with a hanging ear (17) is connected to the front end portion; the pulling rope (15) goes through the hanging ear (17) and the pulley (14) to create the linkage movement between the two base plates (11); when the user steps on the treadle (13), he has to first step one treadle (13) downwards to make the other one move upwards; in the same way, to step down the elevated treadle (13) to make the treadle (13) on the other side go upwards, thus to achieve the purpose of exercise, however, this structure has a few shortcomings listed as followings which have been neglected usually by the general users:
1. To control the up or down movement of the base plate by the structure of the pulling rope and the pulley may cause the injury if the user""s pants are too long as to be caught by the pulling rope and the pulley.
2. To control the up or down movement of the base plate by the structure of the pulling rope and the pulley makes the whole structure become complicated and increases the manufacturing costs
3. It requires both feet to step on the treadles and to use one foot to exert the force first to move the base plate downwards, synchronously, to pull the pulling rope forwards and move the pulling rope on the other end, thus to gradually elevate the base plate upwards; however, it can not be operated by exercising with single foot, both feet up or both feet down.
From the foregoing sections, it is obvious that the conventional climbing exerciser has a few shortcomings neglected by people adapted to it and grew used to it.
In view of the various shortcomings, the inventor of the invention herein, based on the experience gained from manufacturing the related products, has researched through continuous experiments and improvements, culminated in the development of the invention herein.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a simple machine structure equipped with a hydraulic oil cylinder structure with reverse force function of high safety quality.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a physical training device with multiple options for the exerciser to choose to operate by exercising with single foot, both feet up or both feet down.
To enable a further understanding of the features and technological methods, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiments. However, the drawings are only for references and illustrations, not for limiting any of the scope and spirit of the invention herein.